Singing to recover
by EvelynSkye888
Summary: Bella has a gift, something she has never shared with anyone before but on the first day of her arrival in Forks the Cullen's find out, and are intrigued by this special human girl. But does Bella want to continue living? As her gift for talking with animals is the only thing that has convinced her to stay, what will she choose when it disappears?
1. Sneaky preview

The walls were coming at me, the room was too small, I could no longer stand it, I had to get out.

I fled my room, ran down the set of stairs and grabbed my sweater from the couch on my way to the nearest exit which in this case was the backdoor.

Running past the yard into the first line of trees, deeper and deeper into the woods, my breath quickening and sweat starting to set on my back, my hair tossing in the wind. I was probably looking like such a mess right now...

I checked my wrist for a hair band but didn't see one, well too bad, I don't care, for now.

I started to run slower as the fresh air started to calm me down more and more. Taking over control of my body once more making it easier to breath, see and walk straight, I had no clue where I was but with no wish to return I kept my eyes set on some point on the horizon and kept on going.

My mind wondered to my old friends, when I was little I used to run into the woods as well, the deer running at my sides and in front. I loved the deer, and of course my dear mountain lion pip. I chuckled, only little me could have given a mountain lion the name pip, my legs started to tire and I wondered if pip was still alive, if he would come out if I were to call. As I stepped into an opening in the woods with some large rocks, sighing I sat down on one of them and closed my eyes, thinking to myself it couldn't hurt to try once.

Steadying my breath I started humming a melody, it was old, extremely old, my grandma used to sing it to me when I needed to rest or calm down and it plastered a smile on my face just thinking back to those times.

After some time, not knowing how long had passed I heard some rustling, squinting I opened my eyes slightly, in front of me stood a doe. Light brown, young I thought she, I guessed, could not be older than a couple of months. I stretched out my arm and slowly stroke along her jaw and neckline.

I wondered if the doe could know pip, of course the balance of danger was not different and pip was the natural enemy of any doe, but one could never know. That's when I heard another rustle nearby, and the doe spooked by the sound ran across the void and out of sight. "Hello?" I called softly, looking around, but not finding anything I continued humming the melody, seeing that the amount of birds and squirrels had increased around me.

If pip was coming along he would scare them all away, I chuckled, and that's when I saw him. His slender form crouching closer from my right side, tricking him into thinking I hadn't seen him I kept on humming. With one big jump he was in front of me, "Pip!" I squeaked as he laid his massive head in my hands and I started scratching his ears, his eyes closing as he started making a low growling sound. "I missed you my friend" I whispered, a tear trailing down my cheek, it has been way to long. But our time together was cut short, way too short.

Whatever it was that spooked away the doe was back as Pip started to withdraw from my touch the same as the doe had done. "Pip?" but before I could say anything else he had turned around and had covered half of the open space. I slid of the rock, stumbling as my left foot slipped into a hollow part of the grass, making me stumble forwards and fall flat on my face. I raised my head and saw the last fleeting image of Pip disappearing into the bushes.

"What did just happen….. What makes them so afraid…" I thought to myself while I got up from the patch of grass I had just flattened out with my stupidity. As I scanned the area I saw that indeed all the birds, squirrels and even the butterflies I had seen just before Pip had come had disappeared. Puzzled I looked around but could not find anything out of the ordinary, this was all so strange… I looked for the sun and figured there was about two hours of good daylight left, not knowing where I was made it difficult to determine how long it would take me to get back home. Sighing I started heading into the direction that I had come from before entering the open space, I found my answer as they slid into my sight as I turned around.

* * *

I had finished my deer, not feeling particularly satisfied I told my family I would head back and would try to find something else. The heat of the hunt had left a bit, as I started turning, leaving them to finish their deer I heard it. A crystal clear voice, I stiffened completely, it was beautiful.

Esme flitted towards me, "Edward?" she looked at me worriedly, her eyes looking into mine, but then she caught it to, and so did the rest of my family. I felt them all stiffen and look towards where the sound was coming from. "What is that?" Carlisle whispered softly while he appeared next to me, but I started running, intoxicated by the sound, I had to find out where it came from my curiosity spiking.

As I ran the voice became clearer and clearer, the melody was sad, yet calming making me want to close my eyes and listen to it forever. I knew this part of the woods, it was closer to the town yet still a few miles away. I heard my family following me, their thoughts all wondering what it was that was making this music.

I skidded to a stop as before me a I had entered a small opening in the woods and to my surprise a girl, no a beautiful girl was seated on a large boulder in the middle. As I climbed into one of the older sturdier trees I observed her further, she had dark brown colored hair which glowed in the sunlight with streaks of gold, flowing past her shoulders, framing a porcelain colored face with the most captivating green eyes. Soft red lips and a soft jawline completed the painting.

My heart, if it had still been beating, stopped at that moment as I sucked in a breath. She had bewitched me right then and there, my family who had done the same as me sitting in trees next to mine looked at me, as they heard me suck in my breath. As for not only her beauty had struck me but the sweet smell, tinged with a floral hint had entered my system, making my throat throb painfully.

Her blood, it sang to me, not like her crystal clear voice but it sang and it was costing my almost all of my strength to not go down and sample a taste of the sweetness that was so dangerously close. "Edward?" Carlisle said in a tone so low no human could have heard, he looked at me, worried as his thoughts were trying to figure out why I was reacting this way. I shook my head slowly, as I was to baffled by everything that I saw, what I was smelling, she was still stroking the doe in front of her.

Wait what! My brain had not comprehended that piece of information, she was in fact stroking the jawline of the young doe while maintaining her humming. However the wind changed and the doe caught up our smell and got spooked running off to the right side of the open space disappearing into the woods. "Hello?" her soft voice rang, while she scanned the area, not seeing anything she chuckled and continued her humming of the melody.

"Oh Lord!" I heard Esme's low worried voice call out and in her thoughts I saw what had made her say it, a huge mountain lion was crawling along the floor of the woods coming closer to the girl. Emmett soundlessly lowered himself a few branches ready to kill the animal in case it would hurt the girl. That's when I heard her voice change a little as if while singing she was laughing, and I motioned for Emmett to wait.

As the mountain lion suddenly leaped forward I felt a pang in my chest as if I had just made the wrong call. Jasper felt fear too, and Alice was preparing for the worst, as I leaped from tree forward to limit the damage. "Pip!" the girl squeaked in a high voice and stopped my assault clinging to another tree branch. Once more I was gaping at the scene that happened in front of my eyes. The girl had stretched out both of her arms and was now cradling the lions head while scratching it's ears while the lion in turn started making purring noises. I heard all of my family members hiss out the air they had all kept up in fear, and they were all trying to figure out what was happening "I missed you my friend" the girl whispered softly while lowering her cheek towards the lions head.

At which Emmett let out a low grumbling laugh, "She has a nice choice in friends" he laughed in a tone too low for the girl to hear. Unfortunately the lion had slightly better hearing and had picked up on Emmett's voice as it suddenly started backing away from the girl "Pip?" but our scent in combination with Emmett's voice was enough for the lion to run away and leave the open space even quicker than the doe had done.

In an effort to chase the lion the girl had slid down the boulder that she had occupied but had stumbled forward when her left foot had become stuck in an hollowed out part of the grass. We all descended from our trees, still struck with curiosity regarding the unearthly creature that was now looking at the sun, she let out a low sigh and turned around. Upon seeing us her face turned to one of shock, to shame and finally embarrassment as probably she was hoping that we had not heard her sing just now.

"Hello" she said softly not knowing to whom she had to look. Immediately I heard Carlisle's thoughts, he liked the girl, no.. more he was intrigued by her. "Hello" he said in return "Are you lost?" She blushed heavily and a wave of her scent washed over us, Jasper stopped breathing and Alice grabbed his hand clutching it reassuringly.

She looked at the ground "Well, it has been a while since I have been here, so honestly I'm not exactly sure Mr…" she looked at Carlisle questioning. "Cullen" he replied with a soft chuckle. "Please call me Carlisle, you must be Isabella, Charlie's daughter" She looked at him with a face full of surprise, which honestly I felt too. "Bella" she retorted "how… how do you know my name Mr Cullen? Are you a friend of my father?" she looked at him in a puzzled way. Now I had to chuckle too, so this heavenly being was the chief's daughter, quite the contrast that gave.

"Not exactly but we have to work together often I'm afraid" She smiled "Wait! Are you a doctor?" Bella half shouted in surprise, smiling broadly as if she had just made a connection between two pieces of a puzzle. Carlisle chuckled "Yes I am, has Charlie told you about me?" his mind betrayed his curiosity to me, he was entranced by the girl in front of him. He wanted to know how it was possible she had the ability to call animals to her, he was fascinated by the fact. Bella blushed at his answer "Indeed, he did. He told me about a very skilled doctor that worked in Forks. He was joking that I would be in good hands if I were to trip again someday" she rambled as her cheeks reddened a little more, flushing us with another wave of her scent.

That's when Jasper's perseverance failed.


	2. Chapter 2, Love and Pain

I heard so many voices, so many sounds, way too many sounds. A throbbing pain in my head waved over me, like I had hit my head against the kitchen cupboard again. "He did not bite her, he just lost control. Emmett got him in time." _Bite her... bite who? What are they talking about? Actually who is talking? S_ omething made a low growling noise. "He knocked her over Rosalie!" a soft voice said "If she had fallen in a different way, if she had hit her head in a different way..." Somebody huffed "Esme is right" definitely a male voice this time, "She will be fine" a snaring female voice said. Yet all of the voices sounded so heavenly, light, and tinkling like church bells, even the one who had spoken with such loathing in her voice. Suddenly something cold brushed against my wrist, like rock, cold rock...

"She could have died from the impact" again the male voice. "He fractured her skull for gods sake! Alice! Can you see anything?" _See what... what are they talking about?_ I presumed Alice answered as an even higher pitched voice entered the string of unfamiliar voices. "I can't... I'm sorry Edward... I don't know why, Carlisle? I... I don't see her in any future" _future? What future? What are they talking about?_ It now felt like somebody was pounding my head with a hammer and I gave up on trying to listen to those angelic voices, it hurts, so much... _Could I have died? Was this my transition to heaven?_ But I slipped back in the dark void of the unknown.

* * *

I was seething with anger, pacing my room like a maniac. "Edward?" Esme was standing in the doorway, in her mind I read how worried she was, about me, Bella... Strangely she was already fond of the girl lying in Carlisle's study, she was sorry too, worried and hoping that she would be alright. Listening carefully to everything that Carlisle was thinking and doing I had followed his mind into each whirlwind of thoughts as he was checking in on Bella, her pulse, the oxygen levels in her blood worrying about permanent brain damage yet at the same time thinking it was a minor injury. But Bella, beautiful Bella, I got nothing, not a sliver of a thought, not anything that was going through her mind.

Growling I threw a book across my room and in less than a second Esme had me in her arms on the couch. "What is wrong Edward?" I turned my face away from her "She stirred something in you... Didn't she?" _Are you in love with her? Could you have fallen in love in that instant? Is that possible? Had he finally found a mate...?_ Her thoughts where all over the place and I growled again. "She sings to me Esme" I said as I got up "Not just her voice, her blood, my god Esme it drives me insane" I wanted to do exactly what Jasper had done. Knock her over and drink every last drop of that sweet smelling fluid that coursed through her veins.

But the moment Jasper had lunged for her I had felt a mixture of emotions, something I had never felt before. I had panicked, yet cried internally, felt anger and the feeling of a great loss all combined in mere seconds. She hadn't even seen him coming, luckily for us Emmett was quick enough to knock Jasper away from her, but not quick enough to stop Jasper from knocking her to the ground where she had hit her head against the rocks. Emmett had struggled to get Jasper out of there, while Carlisle was trying to gauge the damage done to Bella as she hadn't moved after Emmett had saved her from Jasper's attack.

I had stood there looking at her silent form, blood trickling from a small wound on the right side of her head. Her brown hair scattered around her, covering the surrounding ground with hints of brown. The ruby red drops dropping down, sliding between her hair and the stones, smelling so heavenly. As I felt my fangs grow with the enhanced fire in my throat, I had been entranced by the glowing red that had kept on trickling from this angel.

Until Carlisle had wrapped his arms around me, "Edward! Edward you don't want to do this!" His eyes piercing mine, trying to get me out of my hunting frenzy. I had looked at him for a couple of seconds, and finally I felt my fangs retract, yet the fire in my throat did not die as she still sang for me. How she taunted me with her smell... But something else had nested in my heart, the moment I fully understood what I had almost done I felt disgusted with myself, how could I have even thought about hurting an angel like that. An angel with such a voice, so hauntingly beautiful, so lovely... That's when I knew, I loved her, not just that I loved her, fully, unconditionally, without any doubt. I wanted her to be mine, completely...

"You love her..." Esme said "That's why you couldn't..." I looked at her, I heard all members of my family hold their breath, damn their ability to hear everything. I turned my back at her "You should go to her, sit with her until she wakes up" Alice's voice rang from downstairs, "Shut up Alice" _Evil pixie..._ I sighed, even though I detested the fact that she had brought it up it was what I wanted. Esme hugged me "go..." and that's what I did.

* * *

It was very bright, like two suns had been put together in a room to fight about who shone brightest. My eyes fluttered open and closed immediately, _where am I, what happened, I don't know what, who...?_ I felt numb all over, like I had been hit by a bus and was now recovering under a heavy dose of morphine. "Bella?" a velvety smooth voice spoke from far away "Bella, can you hear me?" I slowly tried to move my head towards the lovely sound, a vague memory flitting through my mind. Beautiful people in a forest...

"nnnngh" _was that my voice?_ I sounded like a... well not good... definitely not good. I heard someone let out a long relieved sigh, and curiosity spurred me to open my eyes again and with my eyes adjusting to the brightness I saw that my 'suns' where in fact two very bright surgery lamps. "Bella" I tried to move my head again to the right where the sound seemed to be coming from.

Beautiful... no beautiful could not describe the person that was sitting beside me, my heart betraying how I felt as it skipped a beat, and as if the stranger could hear how my poor heart fluttered to keep up its ever beating process he smiled. Topaz color eyes where boring into mine, perfect clear pale skin with slight shades of blue framing his eyes. A sharp jawline, brown tossed hair like you see in magazines, perfect, simply perfect features, yet he looked so tired, exhausted even. Bewildered by his looks I kept on staring, trying to see each detail of his godly face.

"How are you feeling Bella?" he spoke softly, my name rolling from his lips like liquid gold. "Wo..." I tried to push a sound out of my throat, but miserably failed. "I'm Edward we met in the woods, do you remember?" _Did I remember? What did I needed to remember? We had met...?_ I tried to remember and my face cringed in my effort to remember any detail about how I had met him.

"It's alright Bella, don't stress about it" as he reached out his hand to stroke my cheek and tuck a lock of hair behind my ear. His touch was cold, like rock... I gasped as images filled my mind. Cold, something cold had touched my wrist! Cullen... Something Cullen. They had found me in the woods! After Pip had ran away! My face started to heat up, had they heard me? Had they found out? Could they have seen Pip? My breath started to come in short bursts as I started to panic at the thought of them finding out my secret.

"Bella?" Edward looked at me worriedly "Whadiyazee" my speech still slurred I tried to get him to answer my question, what had he seen, heard? Did he even see? A nasty beeping noise kept on going, making my head throb even more, such a high screeching sound. Why were they tormenting me like this? Another pair of cold hands was now stroking my head and I flinched, somewhere it had hurt, but I wasn't quite sure where so I tried to follow this second pair of hands. "It's alright Bella, don't worry" another velvety voice matching a beautiful face, blond hair, perfect features, topaz eyes. "Dobter?" I sighed, I remember the doctor, Cullen, something...

"Yes, Bella that's me. Carlisle, remember?" I tried to move to look up but two pairs of hands stopped me from moving an inch "Bella I need you to calm down" I gasped for air as I tried to ask again "Pleaz whadi" but someone tried to make me stop muttering, but I drew another breath of air "didyouzee?" My eyes flipping back and forth between Edward and Carlisle, total panic now. Why was my speech so slurred... was it because of my head? Not important, I need to know, they cannot know, they will think I am mentally ill, I can't have that happen again... One time was enough, bad enough, I was so tired... I want to sleep, so, so badly.

I saw Carlisle look to Edward, as though they were speaking without saying anything, than Edward nodded and they looked at me. Had I not heard what they had said? "What do you mean Bella?" Edward looked at me quizzically, and I looked at him with big eyes. _They hadn't heard... they hadn't seen..._ I let out a hiss of air, I was safe... I was safe... my lips crept up in a small smile. I could sleep now, there was no danger, these people are no danger to me. I was safe... My friends were safe... My secret, it was safe...

* * *

I was still holding her hand, so soft, so small and still so enticing, her smell, that sweet mesmerizing smell beaming of off her. Her eyes fluttered and I listened closely to her heart beat, trying to decipher if she was waking again. The morphine had put her right out, and she had only woken up one time, two hours and exactly 37 minutes ago.

Surprised by my own care about her I looked at her again in surprise to find myself so entangled in this web that was made up off Isabella Swan. I loved her dearly, I had realized that after Esme had seen it so plainly, yet I was afraid to consent to the feeling, as she clearly did not love me back. "She will love you" I tore my eyes of Bella's sleeping form to find Alice standing in the doorway. She was smiling "I have seen it Edward, she will love you." I looked at her with hope thrilling my body. "Are you sure..." I whispered so softly only she could have heard it. "You couldn't see her before..." I said with pain in my voice.

"I see your future together, a long eternal future, your future to be exact. I still cannot see hers, but I see yours" I sighed, after more than a 100 years of solitude I could wait a little longer for her to love me "Give her time and she will love you, trust me" She gave me a half smile before moving on down the stairs ' _I really like that new Ferrari model'_ Alice was hinting through her mind. "If you are right about her I will buy you one" I whispered in a low voice and I heard her jump happily up and down _Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You know I am never wrong!_ and she flitted up the stairs, probably to tell Jasper all about it.

 _Jasper..._ I was still mad at him, but I had stood where he was standing right now. Knowing how hard it was I could not stay mad at him for long. Yet the thought that he had almost taken her away, it lit up my brain, leaving me to fume with fire. He had almost taken away my Bella. _My Bella..._


	3. Chapter 3, Leaving and worrying

**Hi!**

 **So this not so smart ass forgot to include this little note the first time I uploaded this chapter.**

 **As I am currently writing my bachelor thesis it might take me some time to upload the next chapter, but don't you fret! If I pass/it gets approved (This will be around mid June) I will be focusing on the stories the whole summer break :)**

 **Enough talking, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Eve**

* * *

"Charlie she is alright" Carlisle had been trying to convince the chief for half an hour that Bella's injuries were not that bad, yet he was failing miserably, as the chief was on his way from his latest scene. Fuming that Bella had gone into the woods by herself, and that she had gotten herself hurt, which he assured Carlisle was not the first time. "She will need to stay in bed for another one or two days. The key is rest, sleep and recovery" Carlisle's soft voice resonated throughout the house and the chief had hung up the phone.

My mind drifted back to Bella, soon she would be gone, I would have to let her go. I could follow her everywhere though which made me grin, I wouldn't have to let her go for real. I had the abilities to follow her, see her without anyone knowing I was there. As this desire to keep her safe had grown in me, though keeping her safe would be easy, yet hiding how much I cared her about her would another story. Alice's' warning made it clear that I had to give her time. Humans do not fall in love like us vampires do, once we find our mate we are bound, you cannot fight it nor suppress it in any way. You literally fall, _and boy do you fall hard_ I thought to myself. "Edward…." I looked up and glanced at her face, _had she woken up? How? I had monitored her heart beat so carefully…._ She sighed and mumbled something else, which even my hearing could not make any sense of. But I did not care, she spoke in her sleep, and she did not say just anything _she said my name..._

I quickly lifted her hand gently and held it within my own, "No…" she was looking worried now "No…. Please don't" I wondered what she was talking about, and decided to try something out. "What is wrong Bella?" I whispered softly in her ear and she sighed "Don't make me go, please" I caught her heart rate pacing up and silently called Carlisle as she started to move more as if she tried to escape. "Please… No….No…Mom….I'm not…..Please" a tear welled up in her left eye, and slid down her face.

My heart, what was left of it, broke "I'm here Bella its alright" softly I tried to shush her but anything I said had no effect as she kept on mumbling in the same panicked way. Carlisle appeared at her side, "She just started moving and her heart rate went up and she is mumbling about something she doesn't want. Is it the medicine?" I rambled on, while Carlisle looked at Bella and felt her pulse "It's just a nightmare Edward" he looked at me "Nothing else?" I wondered, and he shook his head "Sorry" I whispered. He gave me a small smile _the chief is on his way_ his thoughts were directed to me. "I know, I can already hear him" and Carlisle nodded.

After another two minutes and Bella stopped squirming on the bed, I wondered what had gotten her so frightened in her mind. _What was she so scared of? More importantly could I take care of it?_ I never wanted her to feel uncomfortable again, I wanted to comfort her, help her get rid of whatever demon that was haunting her.

"Dad" she mumbled softly and her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

I was dreaming again, reliving those hellish years when everybody condemned me as a nut job. When my mom had driven me to this institute every week where they... they... those things, the pain. It was unbearable, I cried, I shouted, to anyone that would listen, yet I was alone.

My mind flitted to another dream, and I saw everything from the back of my moms car. I was nine at the time, judging form the bear backpack that lay beside me on the car seat. Looking out the window I saw where we were going, the top of the institute rising above the trees. "I don't want to go mommy!" little me cried "Please don't make me go there again!" I started kicking the car seat in front of me. "It's alright Bella" she sniffed "It's alright" a tear slid down her cheek "They are going to make you better, you will be fine" But I would not listen, shouting and kicking all the way down the road, and when she stopped the car in front of the building and tried to get me out of my car seat I started kicking her away, making it impossible for her to get me out.

"Renee!" _Daddy...?_ I thought I heard daddy shout from outside the car and I started to look around, trying to find the source of the voice that I knew so well. "Daddy?!" I shouted "Daddy I'm here!" and I finally caught him walking away from his police car, walking faster and faster towards mommy. "Renee! She is a kid! She is our kid!" he looked at her with an angry look and I withdrew a bit into my jacket, worried that they would fight again. _Daddy will help me_ "She is talking to animals Charlie!" Mommy shouted at daddy now "She is a kid Renee, she talks to everything!" I started to cry. "No fighting daddy" I said between sobs, and daddy grabbed me out of my car seat quickly. "It's alright Bells, daddy is here" he held me tightly against his chest and my tiny hands clutched his uniform ever so tight. _Daddy... daddy..._

* * *

"Dad" He was here, I felt him, I was safe and in that instant I felt so much better. Opening my eyes I saw that I was still in the room with the surgery lamps. I did not feel drowsy anymore, like it had left my system completely. Charlie was standing in the doorway with Edward and doctor Cullen, he looked flushed like he had been running. As he heard my soft shout out to him, he forgot that he was talking with Carlisle and he quickly closed the distance between us and grabbed my hand in his, while stroking my cheek with the other.

"Bells" he whispered, I smiled. "Hey" I mumbled "Don't you ever scare me like that again! I only got you back for a day!" He looked at me with a stern face "Sorry..." I looked away "Are you alright Bells? Carlisle told me you slipped and hit your head on a rock" I blushed heavily _That definitely sounded like something I would do_ "I'm fine dad, my head hurts, that's all" A small cough came from the doorway and both me and my dad looked to where the sound had come from.

Carlisle took a few steps towards us "You fractured your skull Bella" I raised my eyebrows "I gave you some morphine as you seemed to be in a lot of pain" _That would explain my drowsiness_ "You should be alright in a couple of days, you just need to rest, sleep and not move to much" I looked at my dad, embarrassed I apologized again. He simply shook his head and told me not to worry about it.

I turned to the doctor "How did I get here?" and I gave a quick chuckle "Actually where is here?" My dad snorted, and I heard both the doctor and Edward laugh softly. "This is our home, a little north of the town" Carlisle said and continued "Edward carried you here from the woods" My jaw would have hit the floor if I wasn't lying down on the bed "You...You carried me..." He gave a small smile "Well, Thanks Carlisle" my dad nodded towards him "Edward" another nod. "Can I take her home now?"

Edward cringed and as I caught it I wondered why he had did that W _as something wrong? Did he hate me for making him carry me all the way?_ "I would advise against moving her" Carlisle started, and Edward's face turned blank again "Yet, as you live so close by I can imagine that Bella would like to recover at home" another cringe from Edward "So if you drive slowly, and Bella promises me that she will rest and stay in bed I see no reason why she would need to stay, I would like to check up on her tomorrow and the day after though" Edward had turned his back to Carlisle and briskly walked away, I presumed he had had enough of the trouble that I had created and I made a mental note to thank him when I got the chance.

"You don't feel drowsy Bella?" Carlisle looked at me "No, I don't feel anything any more, except my head" I smiled crookedly. Carlisle had taken out a pen light and started checking my pupil reflex "Everything seems to be alright" he said. "So I can go home?" He nodded "You can take some Advil, or ibuprofen for the pain" I smiled "I gave you such a low dose of morphine it should be out of your system by now" I nodded again "No moving, Bella..." and I blushed again "You have a small scrape on the right side of your head, right above your ear" I raised my hand but he stopped me "It's still healing, it would be better if you did not touch it" and he released my hand again. "I know how it sounds but be careful with showering, washing your hair" he looked at me for confirmation "Got it"

I looked at my dad "You want to go?" and I nodded, then looked back at Carlisle "Thank you doctor Cullen, I'm so sorry for causing you trouble..." I looked down and tried to hide my blush. "No problem at all Bella, now would you like to try and get up?" I stopped looking at the floor and looked from him to my dad and back, nodded my head slowly and started to try to get up when a pair of cool arms steadied me until I was sitting up straight. "Thank you" I mumbled as Carlisle kept his hand between my shoulders to keep me steady. His touch made me wonder why he was so cold, could it be a family thing? I remembered someone else being so cold too...

"Slowly Bella, you don't want to over do it" he said with a small smile. "Listen to the doc Bells" Charlie said from my other side and I rolled my eyes at him, "thanks dad, really helpful" and he chuckled. I shoved away the blanket, with Charlie's help, and threw my legs over the side of the bed, and as I felt the ground beneath my feet I started to grow confident that there was nothing wrong.

"No dizziness?" I looked around and answered Carlisle's question by shaking my head, which made him look at me sternly, and I stopped moving. Trying to lift myself from the bed with the support of Carlisle I quickly told him that I didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. "I'm fine" I smiled at him, and he nodded "That's good" Charlie had grabbed my coat from a chair that stood by the door. Now that I was finally able to look around with a clear mind I saw how beautiful everything was. The walls of the room were covered with books, with the exception of one, which held a large framed painting of some figures on the balcony of a large, I would guess, Italian building.

"You have so many books" I said while my eyes scanned the whole room "Do you like to read?" I quickly nodded my head, showing my excitement, but cool hands locked my head at both sides "No moving Bella" Carlisle's eyes bored in mine and I blushed "Sorry..." and he released me. "You can come back and borrow any book you want" he said to me while making his way to the door "I... Really?" I squealed he nodded "Thank you!" and I followed him towards the door and I heard Charlie huff. "You are the worst Bells" and he wrapped one arm around my waist, supporting me as we approached a stairway.

As we made our way down the hall I noticed that the whole house was open and airy, with glass everywhere, letting in natural light throughout the home. Art pieces where displayed along the stairway walls, as we descended the stairs, and Carlisle descended them in reverse keeping an eye on me, I felt like whoever decorated the house deserved an award. "Your home is beautiful" I said in a soft voice, he gave me a small smile. "My wife, Esme, decorated it" my eyes widened "Is she a designer?" but he shook his head "She just likes furniture" and I chuckled. "She missed her calling" I said with a smile. "I guess she did" he chuckled.

The ground floor was the same as the first, large glass panes and much open space, again decorated to perfection. When we entered the living room a guy, and I mean a giant, was sitting on the couch watching a soccer game. He had black short hair, topaz eyes, which I guessed was a family thing, and funnily a very kind yet childish face, like he was up to no good. When he caught sight of us he rose and introduced himself shaking my hand first. "Hey Bella, you look better! I'm Emmett" I nodded "I remember you" I said, and I saw a hint of what looked like fear cross his face, and I raised an eyebrow, but as soon as he saw I recognized his feeling it disappeared. "yeah from the woods, cool you remember" he quickly said and he went on to shake my dad's hand. Leaving us after the introduction to plop back on the couch again, and we made our way to the door. When suddenly he shouted "I'll see you in school Bella!" I looked up in surprise "All my children go to Forks High" Carlisle explained. "Well at least you will know some people Bells" my dad gave me a look and I punched him in the shoulder. "Please Bella" Carlisle looked at me with a stern face "No moving" I completed his sentence "sorry..." I muttered apologetically.

He opened up the door for us "Thank you again Carlisle" and my dad made his way outside "Yes, thank you... for everything" I said softly. "Take care Bella, I would love to see you again" he chuckled "under different circumstances if you don't mind" I let a laugh and gave him a smile "Bye" and I followed Charlie, who had opened up the car door for me and I quickly slid in the passenger seat.

As Charlie fired up the engine I looked back through the rear view mirror. As we drove off I saw a figure in one of the upstairs rooms. A pained look stained his complexion, as he placed his hand on the glass. _Edward..._


End file.
